


Mine

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: Request from tumblr based on the prompt "I'm not going to stop leaving marks until I'm sure that everyone knows you're mine." Human au





	Mine

Tamora had tried to control herself.

But every time she and Felix went out together, it was inevitable that they would run into someone he knew. It just so happened that most of his acquaintances were women, and it became increasingly clear to Tamora that they all wanted what she had. Still, she tried not to let it bother her too much–she trusted Felix, and knew he would never even think about being unfaithful to her. He probably didn’t even notice the way they looked at him. 

But she did.

What eventually sent her over the edge was one woman who was exceptionally bold, placing her hand on Felix’s chest as she laughed at one of his jokes. Tamora’s hand curled more tightly around his as she tried to hold her anger inside, glaring daggers at her offender as they walked away. 

That night, as their kisses became heated, she decided to make her move. She unbuttoned his shirt as her lips trailed south, nearing the base of his neck. Her teeth sank into the flesh there, her tongue running over the mark before she moved further up. Choosing a new spot, she gave another greedy suckle, much to the handyman’s surprise. He gasped, burying his fingers in her hair as she left her mark on him.

“Someone’s feeling a little aggressive tonight,” he chuckled.

“More like possessive,” she said before biting down by his collarbone. He sighed in satisfaction before fully processing what she had said.

“What?”

She ignored him, moving to the other side of his neck to continue her ministrations. He bit back a groan of pleasure and pulled away from her.

“Tammy, what’s gotten into you?” he asked, his gaze serious and full of concern.

“Nothing,” she answered, irritated by his question. “I just need to show everyone who you belong to.”

She leaned forward to kiss him, but was stopped as Felix gently pushed her back by the shoulders.

“What are you talking about?” he asked. “Tammy, you know you’re the only woman for me.”

“You’re not the one I’m worried about,” she replied. “I’m not going to stop leaving marks until I’m sure that everyone knows you’re mine.”

“What?” he asked, his confusion clear on his face.

“You think I haven’t noticed how almost every woman you know is looking at you?” she arched an eyebrow.

“Wha–That’s ridiculous, Tammy, there’s no way they’re interested in me that way,” he replied. “Besides, I see how other men look at you when we’re out together, and it absolutely boils my blood to see them objectifying you like that. But you know what?”

“What?” she asked exasperatedly.

“It always makes me feel better when I think about the fact that I’m the one who gets to come home to you while they’re stuck daydreamin’ about you,” he said, a dreamy smile making its way onto his features. “Makes them seem kinda sad, honestly.”

“That’s true,” she admitted, one side of her mouth quirking up into a small smile.

“You can feel free to keep leavin’ marks on me if you want, we both know I like it,” he said, blushing at his own boldness. “But you don’t need to prove anything to anyone.”

He leaned in, kissing her softly, before finishing his thought.

“You’ll always be the one I’m comin’ home to.”


End file.
